Bonding in the Blizzard
by hacking-motion-sensors
Summary: SuperBeetle! Jaime and Conner go on a mission together, things get fluffy/angsty. Rating for kissing. A big thanks to Epochal Eclipse who helped point out a few errors to me.


The blizzard wind buffered Conner as he held on to Jaime tight, wondering why the hell his suit wasn't helping. Wolf, limping through the deep snow a few feet behind them, whimpered lightly, gaining Conner's attention. Wolf pointed to their left, at a small opening in the side of the mountain they were stuck on. Conner adjusted Jamie on his back and scratched behind his ear. "Good boy!" Shouting over the intense wind caused Conner to wince, his already raw throat aching. Jaime groaned weakly into his ear. Conner's face softened as he spoke to the younger boy. "We'll be safe soon, freshman."

After another half hour in the painful wind, Conner walked into the mouth of the cave. He went a little deeper and set Jamie down against a rock. Conner checked his communicator and Jaime's, but it was obvious neither would work anytime soon. With a frustrated sigh, Conner sat down next to Jaime and began looking him over. There was a pretty painful looking gash on his head, the reason he wasn't awake right now, an arm bending the wrong way, and a dried stream of blood under his nose. That was probably broken too. Conner ripped off a strip of his shirt and wrapped it around Jaime's head. Wolf came over and curled up around them. Conner was genuinely concerned the two would freeze to death.

Conner looked over at Jaime and a wave of guilt washed over him. It had been a simple mission, but Jaime said he didn't like how easy everything was. He told Conner he didn't like how empty a global base was but Conner had shrugged him off, thinking it to be paranoia. Never doubt Jaime. The kid had been captured and tortured for information on the Justice League that he just didn't know.

Conner sighed and ran his hand through Jaime's hair. He pulled Jaime into his lap and closed his eyes. Ever since the Golem incident, the action comforted him. Conner closed his eyes, burying his face in the Hispanic boy's hair. In a few moments, he was asleep.

Blinding pain. That's all Jaime felt as he awoke. There was something... warm around him... He cracked open his eyes and saw... a cave? How did he get in a cave? The last thing he remembered was the dark interrogation room he had been held in. He looked down and noticed the pair of arms wrapped around him. He blinked and stared at Conner. That's who had saved him? Then why were they still here? Their rescue should have arrived by now... Jaime held his head, ridiculously confused, but felt something soft around it. He looked at Conner and noticed a large piece of his shirt missing. He blushed lightly but it quickly went away. Conner didn't like him like that. He had helped a team mate, and possibly friend? Jaime shivered, remembering that they were still in the Arctic. Conner was insanely warm... must be a Kryptonian thing... Jaime leaned into him and jumped as Conner's arms tightened around him.

Conner chuckled and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. "_Morning Freshman"_ Jaime tried to hide the blush once again covering his cheeks, but it didn't escape Conner's notice. The clone cupped a hand on his cheek and raised his face. "Are you alright? You're face is red." Human's faces get red when they're ill, right?

Jaime's blush just got deeper. "I-Is it? I didn't notice..." Conner once again settled Jaime on his lap, trying to get the boy warm. He was freezing. It wasn't hard to wrap himself around the younger boy, he was so small...

"How does your head feel?"

Jaime leaned against Conner once again exhausted. "It feels like there's a huge cut on it." Conner chuckled and leaned against Wolf. Jaime looked up at Conner, a blush spreading across his face again. He'd later blame it on the head injury, but he sat up and their lips met. There was no music or fireworks, like in those cheesy romance movies, but for Jaime there might as well have been. It was was chaste, completely innocent. Conner's eyes shot open in shock, but after a second or so after the initial shock passed, he brought his hand to Jaime's neck. For the first time in a long time, he didn't miss M'Gann as much... he could just be himself. Like how he always was with Jaime. The kid quickly backed off and got out of Conner's lap. Before he could say anything, Jaime was shouting. "_Lo siento_! I know you like girls, that was so stupid! Please don't hate me!" Jaime remembered what happened to the gay kid at school, and he didn't want that between him and Conner. He didn't even like guys, just Conner. It was confusing.

Conner sat in shock. Why would he hate Jaime? He stood up and pulled Jaime into a light hug. "How could I hate you? You're my little Freshman." Jaime looked up at him, looking so... small, vulnerable... Conner placed a kiss on top of his head. "C'mon, sit back down... you're still hurt." Jaime nodded, allowing Conner to pull him into his lap.

"S-so you're not mad?" Conner, still confused beyond words, shook his head. Jaime let out a relived sigh. "_Te amo,_ Conner." Jaime smiled at him.

Conner thought for a second, remembering all Cadmus had taught him in Spanish. "You too Freshman."

Jaime closed his eyes, leaning against Conner. He could hear the scarab yelling at him for letting his guard down, but he was too tired to care. He trusted Conner to protect him, no matter what.

Conner frowned when Jaime went back to sleep again. Seems like the blizzard they were stuck in before was finally over. He looked at the mouth of the cave, hearing... Superman? He gently leaned the younger boy against Wolf, getting an annoyed glare. Conner rolled his eyes and tiptoed through the shadows. Before he could react, the Man of Steel had him pinned against the wall. Clark's face instantly lit up. "Conner! You're alright. Great." Conner looked at him as if he was speaking another language. Clark lowered him back to the ground. "The whole thing was a setup. They wanted the League, not you two. We rushed over as soon as we found out, but you had already taken care of them. ...Where's Blue Beetle?"

Conner pointed to the back of the cave. "He's hurt. Just fell asleep again." Conner walked to the back, Clark following closely. Conner scooped up Jaime, holding him bridal style. "We should hurry. I want to get him help." Clark nodded, holding out his arms, silently asking to carry him. Conner shook his head and walked out of the cave, pausing a moment to prep Jaime for one of his jumps. "Wolf! We're going home." Wolf got up and stretched. Conner jumped up, his shield-induced flight kicking in. Clark followed closely behind, eying his clone suspiciously.

Gonna end it here. This is one of my first stories EVER! ^^;; I've also never written for Conner or Jaime, but I absolutely adore them~ I don't have a beta either, so point out typo's or just review so I can fix it.


End file.
